Sinnerman
by ezmegaz
Summary: Blood calls for blood, pain begets pain.


Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

"Oh Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?  
Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?  
Where you gonna run to?"

Gendo ran through the hallways of NERV as he heard the deranged angel-boy-thing singing. Nathanael, as he called himself was slowly advancing on him. Nothing could stop him. Bullets just flattened on his AT-field, high explosives caused more damage to them than the boy. With no Evangelions left, he could truly do nothing more.

"Well I run to the rock, please hide me  
I run to the rock, please hide me  
I run to the rock, please hide me, Lord"

As he reached the elevators he thought about using them. But even if there was any electricity left on the base, getting into the elevator would only trap him. So he continued running forwards.

"But the rock cried out, I can't hide you  
The rock cried out, I can't hide you  
The rock cried out, I ain't gonna hide you guy"

Soon he reached an intersection. One leads back to the command center, a dead end, only containing the corpses of those who were foolish enough to oppose the angel.

"I said, Rock, what's a matter with you rock?  
Don't you see I need you, rock?"

The direction lead to the Eva cages. While also a problematic destination, at least it wasn't a dead-end.

"So I run to the Lord, please hide me Lord  
Don't you see me prayin'?  
Don't you see me down here prayin'?  
But the Lord said, go to the devil"

This was most definitely not according to the scenario. Nothing was mentioned about Nathanael in the scrolls. Bardiel should have left the boy too riddled with guilt. It was supposed to crush all hopes he had for his father, distancing him from his fellow pilots, from the rest of NERV. Without his friends the boy would have been truly alone. At the end, he would wish for the destruction of the AT-fields keeping the souls of mankind separate, wishing never to be alone anymore.

'And so it is spoken: the dark messiah should know pain and should know suffering. His bleeding soul shall lead us to the Unification of Man.' The scrolls were clear on that. Dr. Akagi already told him what this really means: Instrumentality needs a catalyst whose Ego-Border collapses at the right moment. SEELE expected to gain control of Instrumentality at this point, but Gendo had Rei to put a chink in their plans.

"So I ran to the devil, he was waitin'  
I ran to the devil, he was waitin'  
Ran to the devil, he was waitin'  
All on that day  
I cried"

As he turned another corner he came face-to-face with Nathanael, his eyes glowing white, body and wings enveloped in red flames. Gendo fell down from the surprise. The fear he felt made even screaming an impossible task.

"Isn't it a fitting song, father?" he asked the man. "I always loved gospel-songs. They may not be cheerful, but there's always a situation they fit well." The smile of the boy promised nothing good for Gendo.

"W-What do you want?" Gendo croaked.

"The names and current locations of all SEELE members."

"I-I do... don't know i-it." For the first time in decades he felt fear. But unlike the fears of his childhood, the fears of being beaten by bullies, by his drunken father and mother he couldn't overcome this one. The boy could not be stopped. Gendo was left alone, his tools of domination destroyed or made irrelevant.

"LIAR!" The angel roared. "Tell me and I'll grant you a fast and painless death. Don't tell me and I'll rip it out of you! Choose wisely."

He felt despair as his plans came to a screeching halt. He would never be reunited with Yui. But at least he could die with less pain. Selling out his masters didn't seem bad at all. He never had any loyalty for them anyway.

"O-Okay... Lorentz Keel..."

_-Previously-_

"No father!" Shinji cried. "Don't make me do it. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!"

His cries fell on deaf ears. Nobody stopped the carnage unfolding before his eyes. The angel was dead, he heard Ibuki announce a few minutes ago that the blue pattern was gone. Why didn't his father stop it already? Why did he want him to kill his own best friend?

He was still crying as he felt the coldness enveloping him. It was unlike the coldness he felt when he was in the twelfth angel. While that coldness was of utter despair this one was the coldness of fury, a cold rage eating into his soul.

Time seemed to stop. He could see as Unit 01 slowly crushed Touji's entry plug, the LCL slowly leaking from it, Unit 03's brutalized form. The carnage he was convinced was done by his own hands. He almost killed his little sister all those months ago, and now he finished the job by crippling or killing him. Is he destined to harm the Suzuhara's? Who's next? Touji's father?

"W-Who are you?" he asked as he saw a lone figure approaching him.

"I am the voice of God, Metatron. Nice to meet you, young Shinji Ikari." On closer inspection, Shinji realized the man had a pair of pure white wings. 'A real angel,' he thought 'I must have died.' He was almost wishful.

"You are not dead, young one. But He heard your cries and was touched by them."

"Please help me," the boy pleaded, "please don't make me kill him!"

"I cannot stop what is happening. Touji's time has come. That much is decided, I'm afraid." He said, "however, there is one thing I can give you."

"W-What?"

"Revenge." Metatron smiled. "Rise Nathanael, vengeance of God."

* * *

A/N: So, this is my first story. I know it's cheesy, but I wrote it on a whim at 4am. To be honest, I just wanted an excuse to have Shinji sing Sinnerman. But there have been more ridiculous premises for a story.

Please review.


End file.
